1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly to a projector including an operation unit, and an image projection unit to project light corresponding to image data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Typically, projectors mean horizontal projectors as disclosed in JP-2003-287816-A. The horizontal projector has a housing having a base and side faces or walls, in which an area of the base is greater than an area of each one of the side faces. Such horizontal projector may be used as a vertical projector as disclosed in JP-2004-104566-A.
In general, controls such as pushbuttons are disposed on a horizontally-extended face having the greatest area compared to other faces of the projector to facilitate operation. If the horizontal projector is used as a vertical projector, however, the controls such as pushbuttons come to a vertical face of the projector. If the control is pressed with the projector in that state, a positional deviation of the housing may occur, by which the housing may become unstable.